cretefandomcom-20200213-history
Eurycrates Zagreid
A General in The Second Republic who fought Nikon Pytheid and his rebel army and later fought against Macedonia and The Seleucid Empire in The Great Seleucid War . Early Career Eurycrates first came to the attention of Crete during the Illyrian-Epirus war of 550 AVC. At the time, Eurycrates was young and unproven on a battlefield, but well respected by the Militarists. When the war began, Eurycrates was given command of the 2nd Army, already a Strategos at the age of 21. Eurycrates quickly distinguished himself by taking Lamia, Thessaly and then Epirus and adding them all to Crete's already formidable dominions. When Illyria refused to accept peace, Eurycrates marched his army to Ditiones and smashed all hope of victory. The Illyrians quickly came to the negotiating table and ceded to Crete their claim on Epirus. Before his 30th birthday, Eurycrates was given his first Triumph in Gortyn. In March of 565, the Macedonians under the command of their brilliant new King, Nicomedus, invaded Asia Minor, believing that they could take some Egyptian provinces and draw their ally The Seleucid Empire into the war and thereby be protected from Egyptian reprisals. It was not to be however, because the Seleucid Empire chose to remain neutral. The Egyptians called on Crete to honor the alliance and Crete did not hestitate to declare war on Macedonia. After 15 years of relative peace, Eurycrates was again called upon to lead the armies. Eurycrates was sent to the Isle of Samos in the Aegean to liberate it, while the other Cretan armies were busy on the mainland. Eurycrates quickly subdued the tiny island and was recalled to the mainland to deal with King Nicomedus. Unfortunately, Eurycrates was soundly defeated and forced to retreat. The Archon sued for peace and the war ended rather ignominiously for Eurycrates, The Populist Revolt of 573 AVC With the end of the Macedonian-Egyptian war of 565 AVC, Eurycrates had little opportunity to make up for his defeat to King Nicomedus. Eurycrates was sent north in 570 AVC to help a Cretan tributary, Crobobizi, to defeat the invading Iazyges, but the victory is little noticed at home. But fate had in store a suprise for Eurycrates in the form of a populist Senator by the name of Nikon Pytheid. A rhetorical genius, Nikon had made the Populist party into a majority in the Upper House and eventually was able to ally the northern mainland to himself. Proclaiming himself Dictator in 573 AVC, Nikon assembled his army and began to move South towards Athens. Eurycrates was dispatched with the First Army and soundly defeated Nikon. However, Nikon recovered and started his march towards Athens where in 574, Nikon was again defeated by Eurycrates for good. Because of his victories, Eurycrates was given a second Triumph and was more popular than ever before. The Macedonian War and The Great Seleucid War In 580 AVC, the Senate declared war on Macedonia with the intention of finally uniting Greece. Eurycrates, Crete's greatest General, was given command of the First Army and ordered by the Archon to march on the Macedonian capital. With the opportunity to finally get revenge for his defeat to the late King Nicomedus, Eurycrates quickly subdued the Macedonians. However, the war was to get much larger when the Seleucid Empire declared war on Crete. Because of his victory over the Macedonians and the desperate need for a morale boost, Eurycrates was given his third Triumph. However, while attending his own Triumph, Eurycrates recieved news of a Seleucid Army marching on Athens. Eurycrates gathered his men and defeated the Seleucid army at Athens, giving Crete her first victory in a long war. In 585, Eurycrates was dispatched to Asia Minor to liberate Egyptian possessions there from Seleucid occupation. Eurycrates inflicted another major defeat on the Seleucids in Synnada. However, the Egyptians soon leave the war and the Seleucid military begins to reinforce itself. Eurycrates was forced to retreat from Asia Minor back into Europe. Eurycrates crossed his army into Thrace and was met by rebels attempting to seize the province. Eurycrates engaged them in battle, but was injured. His injuries were so severe that he was relieved of his command. Since then, Eurycrates has retired to his farm, to live out the rest of his days in peace. Category:People